How To Tell If You Are Obsessed With Silent Hill
by HeatherSilentHillMason
Summary: A collaboration of ways you just might be obsessed with this incredible franchise that can draw someone in so deeply and emotionally! Review with your own ideas as well and you will be credited.


**Redone!  
A requested version for Silent Hill!~ Ways to tell if you are obsessed with Silent Hill. Ideas to add to this are welcome, and credit will of course be given.**

Anytime you hear a crackling radio, your body tenses up. Each time you enter a new building, you're looking for the map of the building. You get your hands on a map, and think you should grab a red sharpie to mark off where you've been and "X" the roads leading the wrong way.

When the dogs in your neighborhood start barking on a foggy or snowy morning, and your first thought it to find a lead pipe. When you hear fire department sirens or tornado warnings, you hold your breath and wait for things to change with either a feared expression, or a look of pure ecstatic glee. You start carrying around a pocket knife or a tiny flash light of any kind. When you find yourself singing aloud songs from Silent Hill out in public with great enthusiasm and you don't care how bad you sound.

You get way too excited when you have to drive through fog or heavy snow/rain on your way to work or otherwise. You drive your car to a nearby town and crash it into their junkyard, and promptly run around asking for your daughter even though you don't have one. You comment aloud that the lock must be either locked or broken whenever you try opening something only to find it is locked. When you pick up any item you comment aloud what it is that you have picked up.

You verbally announce that you have used a key whenever you do so.

Your conversations with people randomly tie into the dialogue from the games.  
"Don't you think you should go home?"  
"Home? This church is my home. I built it with my power. The power of money that you view with such scorn. Although, I do admit this atrocious scenery is all yours."  
"..._what?_"  
"…They are here to witness the beginning…"

You have a pathological hatred for nurses. Peeling paint freaks you out. You're unable to look at the pyramids with a straight face. You carry a torch in your top pocket at all times. You believe hoods, aprons & knives make good fashion statements. You name your daughter Alessa or Cheryl…Or Heather. And if male Joshua or Alex and perhaps Murphy. You begin to notice just how eerie mirrors truly can be.

You need maps to every place you go, otherwise you can't see/know where you've been. You instantly fall in love with every girl that looks like Heather. You are in the subway and think that it will turn into the Otherworld or you'll see a train come in great speed in front of you when you don't expect it and wait for you to get in while on the platform. You also think that you could actually find a nutcracker or a shotgun there.

You are in the restaurant and order a well-cooked dog (preferably with an apple in its mouth). You opened a hole in your bathroom and you get out of the house from there or you go directly in the subway or in the park or the hotel across the street ('cause it's much easier that way).

You are in the hospital and you shout crazed that you want a nurse called Lisa to take care of you. You are surprised that mobile phones work with the cord cut. You want to go out and explore your neighborhood with a flashlight, even though it's daylight and the sun is shining. Something doesn't feel right when it's not foggy, or snowy, or raining.

You have a pet rabbit which you named after Robbie. Or even a stuffed rabbit you named Robbie. You call every lake that you don't know "Toluca Lake". You enjoy looking at any map you see 'cause something inside you tells you to - even though you know your way  
...you have at least your favorite tracks from the games' soundtracks in your ipod so that you listen to them everywhere (you go crazy and behave like a drug-addict if you forgot your device or earphones, all sweaty and stuff... god forbid! If need be, you will put the track playing out loud without earphones even if everyone else near you hears it and you don't give a shit if it's too loud or what they think).


End file.
